


Christmas in Askr

by loverbouquet



Series: A Kiralfonse Christmas [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Homesickness, Light Angst, Mistletoe, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: You begin missing home a bit more once you realize what would be happening around this time. Alfonse tries to help.





	Christmas in Askr

You kneeled down in front of the fireplace, hoping to put some warmth back in your body after having to spend the day training heroes in the snow. The bright flames danced as the burning wood crackled, almost as if they were mocking the frigid state you were in. When you looked outside your window earlier in the day and saw just how much snow had accumulated overnight, it took everything you had in you not to cancel training for the day. You knew Embla could be planning another invasion at any moment, and so you needed everyone to be prepared for anything. Still, the unpleasant shivers that took over your body made you wonder if it was truly worth it.

So much of your focus had been on trying to warm up that you didn’t even hear the footsteps behind you. You jumped slightly when you felt a hand on your shoulder, startled by its appearance. You turned around to find the hand belonged to Alfonse, who was standing behind you with a mug in the other hand and a blanket hanging from his arm. He held the mug out to you, letting you take it and draping the blanket over your trembling shoulders.

“You’re the best.” You graciously told him before taking a sip of the hot chocolate that was in the mug.

“I’m glad I could help.” He chuckled, bashfully scratching the back of his head.

The two of you sat in front of the fire together, taking in the warmth and each other’s company. You had been in Askr for a while now, and your relationship with the prince had gotten to the point where you could just sit in silence together, and there was nothing awkward about it. You glanced over at him, watching him sip on a cup of hot chocolate he made for himself alongside yours. He turned his head to look at you as well.

“I’m curious about something.” He confessed. “If you had never come here, if you were still in your world… What would you be doing around this time?”

“You know, I’ve actually thought about that a time or two.” You replied, setting down your hot chocolate. “It’s what, December now?” You asked, watching him nod in response. “If I were still at home, I’d be getting ready for Christmas.”

“Ah, yes, I remember you mentioning that when you spoke of the holidays your world celebrates.” He recalled. “You sounded quite eager when you spoke of Christmas… I’m sorry we took that away from you.” He turned away from you, looking down dejectedly.

It hadn’t hit you that this would be your first Christmas away from home, away from your family and friends, until Alfonse apologized for it. Your heart began feeling heavier upon this realization, but you chose not to express that. You didn’t want to worry him, after all.

“It’s not a big deal.” You tried to assure him. “I had two jobs in my world and one of them was in retail. You never wanna be working retail during the holiday season.” You joked.

“Still, it’s something that means a lot to you, so it must hurt.”

“Alfonse, please, I’d rather not talk about this.” You firmly told him, trying to hide the frustration in your voice.

“O… Of course, my apologies. I did not mean to upset you.” He stammered. “Please, do tell me how training went today. It certainly must have been eventful given the conditions outside.”

~~~~~  
It was now evening, and everyone had retired to their chambers. Everyone except for Alfonse, who decided to walk around the castle in an attempt to combat his insomnia. He found how quiet the castle was at these hours to be a bit unsettling, the only sound being his footsteps.

That is, until he heard something coming from a room he passed by.

Alfonse stopped in his tracks, hearing the faint sound of crying from behind the door. He took a step closer, putting his ear against it in an attempt to figure out who it was. Upon further listening, he realized it sounded a lot like you, and his heart sank with guilt and sadness. What he said to you earlier must have really gotten to you, and that was never his intention. It tore him apart inside to hear your sobs and sniffles and to picture your tear stained face from behind the door. He slowly brought his hand up, lightly tapping on the door with a fist. When he didn’t hear your crying stop or you moving around, he came to the conclusion that you would rather be left alone.

However, he didn’t immediately go back to his room. He quickly carried himself over to another room, stopping at the door and knocking on it. He waited as it opened, revealing a slightly disoriented Robin, who was riddled with bedhead. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion, wondering why exactly the Askran prince was standing in his doorway.

“Prince Alfonse?” He questioned. “What brings you here at this time of night?”

“I require your assistance.” Alfonse replied. “It’s about Kiran.”

~~~~~

The next few days had been a blur. The tempest had just been taken care of, several new heroes were summoned and needed to be trained, a gauntlet had taken place, there was almost no end to the list of events that were going on. You had gotten so caught up in everything, thoughts of anything else hardly ever crossed your mind. Still, every now and again the realization that you would be away from home for Christmas this year would come back to you. As much as it hurt to know that, you tried your best not to show it in front of everyone.

You walked back to your room, having just finished bathing after a long day of training. Surprisingly, there weren’t many heroes available today, and you weren’t sure what could have been going on that would take up everyone else’s time. You sat on your bed, twirling Breidablik around in your hand as you thought it over, when you heard a knock on your door. Standing from your bed, you opened the door to find Sharena and Fjorm standing in front of you, with grins on their faces and Fjorm holding something out to you.

“Guys… What’s going on?” You hesitantly asked them, taking the item from Fjorm. The item in question was a off-white robe similar to the one your always wore, except it had white fur trimmings along the sleeves and the hood, with the Askran design and inside of the robe being a vibrant red.

“Put that on and come with us.” Fjorm requested. “We have something for you.”

You were utterly confused, but you complied, slipping off the robe you were already wearing and putting the new one on. Accompanying the two princesses down the castle hall, you wondered what exactly they had in store for you. You were stopped in your tracks once you got to the ballroom. Your heart stopped for a brief moment, your eyes widening as you took in the sight in front of you. It was almost as if your Brieidablik had spat out Christmas decorations all across the room, with garlands hanging from the windows and a wreath on the wall in the center. There was a large tree in one of the corners, and it was decorated with a red ribbon and ornaments. A lot of the heroes in the room were dressed for the occasion, with Robin wearing a red coat similar to the one you had on. You shot quick, surprised glances at the princesses standing on either side of you, waiting for one of them to say something.

“It was my brother’s idea.” Sharena finally spoke. “He heard how upset you were after a conversation you guys had about your world’s holidays, so he and Robin did some research and brought Christmas to you! Not without our help, of course.” She giggled.

You quickly pulled her into a hug, holding an arm out to Fjorm so you could hug her as well. She stepped over to you, wrapping her arms around your torso as Sharena patted you on the back. When you all pulled away from each other, they pointed you in the direction of Alfonse, who was looking over at you to see what your reaction to all of this was. Without hesitation, you ran over to him, throwing your arms around him and holding him tightly. This took him by surprise, but he returned your embrace, rubbing the back of your shoulder.

“Thank you so much…” You murmured, not even trying to fight the smile on your face.

“Merry Christmas, Kiran.” He replied. “I’m so glad we could make you happy.”

“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel right now.” You told him, beaming.

You loosened your embrace, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. He gave you a puzzled look, his face turning pink at your sudden affection, making you giggle.

“We’re under a mistletoe.” You laughed, pointing up toward the ceiling.

“Oh, yes, of course.” He blurted out with a chuckle. “I read about its history.”

Sharena couldn’t help but glance over at the two of you, smirking at her brother’s flustered state. She had been hoping something more would come out of his friendship with you for a while, but she knew it would take a miracle for him to admit he felt something more. Perhaps you needed that miracle as well. While she thought it over, Fjorm approached her, a sly grin on her face as well.

“I must say, Sharena…” She stated. “That was a clever idea, putting that mistletoe there for them.” She held her hand up, and the two princesses high fived each other as they watched you two interact.


End file.
